Les Aventures de Dekupool
by MrClikk
Summary: Le plus cool des super-héros est là. Prêt à botter des culs et se faire des nanas. Il est spectaculaire, il est incroyable, il est bien membré, il n'a pas payé ses impôts depuis 2011, et SURTOUT il va me rendre mon clavier … L'unique, le casse-couilles … DEKUPOOL !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenu dans cette nouvelle fic où Izuku devient la personnification d'un personnage de comic (dont on ne citera pas le nom par soucis de droit). Vulgarité et brisage du 4e mur au menu. Régalez-vous !

_Italique : Voix dans la tête de Dekupool_

* * *

Dekupool : MrClikk & Co décline toute responsabilité en cas d'écriture de merde, si les symptômes de diarrhée persistent, contactez votre médecin.

Auteur : Ta gueule Izuku !

Dekupool : Oh pardon, on commence déjà le délire où je te parle directement ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas faire l'éternel chapitre qui explique mes pouvoirs en racontant l'épisode 1 de l'anime que tous le monde à déjà vu et lu 50 fois ?

Auteur : Nan parce que j'ai la flemme, je te laisse t'en occuper.

Dekupool *Sautille de joie* : Ooooooooh je peux ? Je peux vraiment ?

Hum Hum … *S'assoie au coin du feu et brûle un marshmallow* Venez les enfants, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de l'homme qui s'est fait mordre par un dessinateur de comicbooks radioactif …

Auteur : Stooop ! On va s'arrêter là, sinon on en a pour une heure. Désolé les gens, on va commencer la fic.

Dekupool : … Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu le président de Mars, et … Et attendez, vous allez où ? On arrive au meilleur moment de l'histoire ! ATTENDEZZZZZ !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Atterrissage de super-héros

'' Urg … Cette ville est sale et puante, la loi du plus fort domine, et les faibles ne survivent pas longtemps. Heureusement que je suis là pour faire régner la justice. Moi Batm … ''

''Euh monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là''

Le concierge regarda d'un air confus, l'homme drapé d'un drap rose et d'un costume vert faire un monologue tout seul. Sur le toit d'un petit immeuble résidentiel. Par un magnifique mardi après-midi ensoleillé.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant …

''Euh je dois y aller …'' Dit l'homme drapé, avant de littéralement sauter du toit.

'Merde j'ai oublié que je n'avais pas le pouvoir de voler !'

'_Attends j'ai une idée ! Batman il ne peut pas voler non plus ! Sers-toi de la cape comme parachute, ça marche tout le temps dans les films !'_

'Bien sûr, si ça marche dans les films, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas dans une fanfiction écrite par un mec au chômage dans la cave de sa mère ?'

Il attrapa les bords de sa cape et immédiatement celle-ci se gonfla.

'Ça march …'

SPOOSH !

Le super-héros s'écrasa lamentablement au pied de l'immeuble, repeignant le trottoir de rouge, ses organes explosèrent, ses os ses brisèrent. C'était extrêmement douloureux.

Et sa vessie lâcha donc en plus il se pissa dessus comme un gamin de 7 ans. En plus il est moche.

'Pardon Auteur-kun, je ne dirai plus rien sur ta vie pathétique'

'_Il est vachement rancunier quand même. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il a pas baisé depuis longtemps ?'_

C'est à ce moment-là, que, COMME PAR HASARD, la magnifique super-héroïne Uravity passa par là pendant sa ronde quotidienne et aperçu l'homme-crêpe, baignant dans son sang et dans son urine.

'Je te déteste Auteur-kun'

-Oh mon Dieu Deku-kun, c'est toi ? S'écria-t-elle d'horreur en courant vers le concerné. Ne bouge surtout pas j'appelle les secours !

Ochako « Uravity » Uraraka et Izuku « Dekupool » Midoriya se connaissait depuis le lycée et était amis depuis le jour de l'examen d'entrée où Ochako avait sauvé le jeune homme d'une chute normalement mortelle avec ses pouvoirs antigravités. Et depuis cet instant, l'amour l'avait frappé comme gifle en pleine poire (littéralement).

Izuku voulais lui dire bonjour, mais ça mâchoire était sans doute à plusieurs mètres de là et avec seulement une moitié de visage encastré dans le bitume tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fût :

-Gbosnsdf Ochaek-fan, kfu be gmanifik osurd'blbli

Des petites bulles de sang se formèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait d'engager une conversation et de sa seule main encore valide, il traça un cœur de sang et d'urine.

-Bon sang Deku-kun ! Arrête de faire le pitre !

-Lâche cet abruti, on a pas le temps Noisette ! Tu sais qu'il est presque immortel avec ses pouvoirs d'auto-régénération. On a un reçu un appel d'urgence !

Cette voix aussi agréable aux oreilles qu'un chat qui se serait coincé les parties génitales sur une clôture appartenait au binôme d'Ochako, Katsuki « Ground Zero » Bakugo ou Kacchan pour les intimes.

-Oooh Kacchan, t'as l'air en forme ? Tu vas à la salle ? Demanda Izuku une fois la mâchoire reformée

Katsuki lui lança un regard explosif.

-Pardon tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? Tu en veux un autre ? La Dynamite blonde ? Sable dans le cul ?

SPLOOSH

Katsuki écrasa le crâne de notre héros d'un coup de botte et attrapa une Ochako choquée par le col et la traina hors de la ruelle, en fulminant des obscénités.

-Ça marche, on se voit plus tard, Explody Mc Boum Boum.

Après 15 min le corps d'Izuku s'était totalement régénéré, il rassembla ses morceaux de corps et la jeta à la poubelle.

-N'oubliez pas les enfants, les dents, c'est dans la poubelle jaune !

2 heures plus tard

Dekupool arriva devant les portes d'un bar miteux, dans un quartier pourri. Le genre d'établissement qui redéfini le concept d'« hygiène », mais Izuku aimait ce bar. D'abord parce que personne ne viendrait le faire chier ici, et suite parce que c'était un repaire de héros loosers, de malfrats, de loubards, osons le dire … d'hommes de peu de foi. Ainsi ce bar faisait office de repaire pour criminels et mercenaires en tout genre qui cherchaient du travail. La jolie bicoque répondait au doux nom de « Hellhouse ». Il poussa la porte et entra.

-Salut les tarlouzes !

Les gens le regardèrent un instant avant de vaquer à leurs occupations, non sans lui lancer un « ta gueule Izuku ». Il arriva devant un vieil homme dégarni qui se tenait derrière un comptoir à barreaux.

-Salut Patch ! Lança Dekupool.

Le vieil homme, du nom de Patch, leva les yeux de son journal d'un air blazé. Il était petit, complètement chauve et sa moustache blanche n'avait d'égale que ses sourcils touffus.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Izuku ?

-Du taf pardi !

-Pas question, tu trouves toujours le moyen de foirer tes missions et après c'est moi qui dois payer pour nettoyer ton bordel. Prends un verre ou casse-toi.

-Allez, steuplaît comment je vais payer mon abonnement p*rnhub prenium si j'ai pas de taf ? Tu ne vas quand même pas priver un homme de ses besoins les plus élémentaires ?

Izuku regarda le vieil homme avec des yeux de chiens battus, sa seule faiblesse connue (ça et les escaliers).

-OK, OK, arrête avec ça ! Il lui tendit un dossier papier. Si tu foires ce coup, Izuku, je promets de moi-même te couper la peau du cul jusqu'à pouvoir me faire assez de vestes en cuir pour me rembourser de tout ce que tu me dois !

Avant que Patch n'ai le temps de se raviser ou de se rendre comte qu'une veste en peau de cul était vraiment une idée de merde, Izuku arracha le dossier de ses mains.

-Merci vieille branche ! Je t'embrasserai le crâne s'il n'y avait pas ces barreaux !

-C'est bien pour ça qu'il y a des barreaux. Répondit-il en retournant à son journal.

Izuku alla s'assoir à une table et attira l'attention d'une serveuse.

-Hey mon chou, une pinte de blonde, un shot de tequila et ton numéro STP. Mets ça sur ma note, au nom de « Patch ».

La demoiselle revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une pinte, un shot et une serviette en papier avec écrit « Va te faire foutre » dessus.

'_T'inquiète champion, ça marchera un jour !'_

Izuku ouvrit le dossier papier pour prendre connaissance de sa mission. Généralement il s'agissait simplement de transporter un colis à un mec, ou alors de faire peur à un autre gars pour qu'il paie ses créanciers, parfois un petit meurtre, mais c'était rare. Le demandeur de la mission payait une partie de la récompense lors de la publication de la mission et le reste à l'accomplissement. Sauf si la mission était un échec dans ce cas-là, le reste de l'argent lui passait sous le nez.

-Alors, voyons voir, … Blablabla, récupérer du fric, … Tomura Shigaraki. Oh la sale gueule !

Une photo était jointe avec le dossier, montrant un jeune homme dont le visage, les épaules, et les bras étaient recouverts de mains.

-J'image qu'il n'a pas besoin de COUP DE MAIN.

Il éclata de rire en se retourna pour voir que personne ne riait de sa blague.

''Ils n'ont pas d'humour''

''_Garde la en réserve pour Face-de-Phalanges, je suis sûr que ça le fera rire''_

-Bonne idée moi ! Allez, on se bouge ! Effort maximum ! Dit-il a haute voix avant de sortir en trombe.

* * *

Auteur : Voilà voilà ... Je pense que c'était une erreur cette fic.

Dekupool : Il n'y a pas d'erreur, seulement de joyeux petits accidents.

Auteur : Enlève cette perruque afro et lâche ce pinceau, t'es ridicule.

Dekupool : Tu crois qu'ils vont capter la référence ?

Auteur : C'est pas grave s'ils ne l'ont pas. J'avais une grosse envie d'écrire donc j'ai ressorti cette vieille idée (je pensais être créatif avec le nom de Dekupool, mais apprament non). Bref dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez continuer à cringe devant mes talents d'écrivain et d'humoriste. Ciao !

Dekupool : A plus dans le bus !

Auteur : C'est exactement pour ça que tu n'as pas d'amis et que tu te fais bully Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Yo tout le monde, Bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre !

Je vais être honnête, je ne peux pas vous promettre une sortie régulière de chapitre. Ma motivation et mon inspiration à écrire vont et viennent. Je vous remercie quand même pour vos messages, c'est très touchant.

Dekupool : *snif*snif*

Auteur : … Tu pleures ?

Dekuppom : *snif* Nan … C'est mes allergies …

Auteur : Mais si vous voulez quand même vous embarquez dans cette folle aventures … Sérieux vous vous emmerdez tellement ? Bon j'imagine qu'il y a pire comme divertissement que de lire cette fic

Dekupool : … Comme regarder NRJ12

Auteur : Ou commenter « First » à chaque vidéo Youtube

Dekupool : … ou chaque vidéo Youp*rn

Auteur : …

Dekupool : …

Auteur : Ouai nan finalement même NRJ12 c'est mieux je crois.

Bref dans ce chapitre on va en apprendre un peu plus sur les origines de Dekupool, à suivre :

Chapitre 2 : MHA Origins : Dekupool

Dekupool : Oh le fils de …

* * *

20 minutes après la sortie du bar

Izuku monta à bord du bus, étonnamment celui-ci était plein. Il déambula tranquillement jusqu'au fond du bus et tapota sur l'épaule d'une vieille dame assise à côté de la fenêtre.

-Excusez-moi chère demoiselle, je suis un peu dans l'embarras. Voyez-vous, il s'agit de l'épisode spécial origin story et pour cela j'ai besoin de m'assoir à côté d'une fenêtre et de regarder d'un air absent le paysage défiler pendant qu'un flashback se joue. Eeeeet … vous êtes ma place.

La petite vieille le regarda d'un air confus et un peu apeuré.

_Je crois qu'elle est sénile, c'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? On ne va quand même pas faire notre flashback debout, ou est l'effet dramatique là-dedans ? Tu crois qu'on peut la tuer ?_

-On pourrait la tuer effectivement. Répondit Dekupool à haute voix à lui-même.

La passagère pendant ce temps tomba dans les pommes, pendant que les autres passagers se ruèrent vers la sortie du bas en se marchant dessus, d'autres appelaient de leur portables la police pour les prévenir « qu'un fou dangereux parle tout seul ».

-Bon après même si la fic classée « M », tuer une petite vieille ça ne le fait pas trop et je ne crois pas que les lecteurs seraient contents de voir ça.

_Pourquoi ? C'est chiant les vieux, ça sent bizarre et ça veut toujours payer à la caisse du Super U en pièces de monnaie._

-Pas faux. Dekupool dégaina son pistolet et le braqua. Hasta la vista ba … ?

Le bus était vide, à l'exception de mémé évanouie.

_Bon bah voilà, on a de la place maintenant._

Izuku s'assis à côté d'une fenêtre et pendant un instant de tranquillité, son esprit se remémora son passé et …

Flap … flap … ouiiiiiiiiiiii

-Mince il reste un cochon … Oh pardon Auteur-kun, on avait dit origin story, je finis vite ce niveau et je range le portable, promis.

…

Nous disions donc …

8 ans plus tôt …

-Désolé mon garçon, tu ne peux pas devenir un Super héros sans alter.

A cette instant, quelque chose se brisa en Izuku, All Might, le plus grand des super héros, venait de briser son rêve. Non pour être plus exact, il venait de confirmer ce que le jeune garçon savait déjà : il poursuivait un rêve impossible. En même temps qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? All Might peut soulever un building entier, certains vilains peuvent être tout aussi fort, comme lui un petit gringalet pourrait rivaliser contre ça ? Il ne réalisa même pas que le héros était parti du toit sur lequel ils avaient atterri, le laissant seul avec ses démons. C'est ainsi qu'il resta là, pendant des heures, à contempler le vide, se remémorant les paroles de Kacchan.

'Je pourrais toujours sauter et espérer renaitre avec un alter …'

Dans un état de semi-trans, il se rapprocha du bord.

'Oui c'est ça, je suis un gentil garçon, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, tout ce que je veux c'est aider les autres avec le sourire.'

Il leva un pied dans le vide.

'Oui, ça va marcher, le karma est avec moi c'est sûr, c'est la meilleure solution, c'est …'

Il tomba dans le vide.

'C'EST UNE IDEE DE MEEEEEEERDE !'

Le choc était indolore … pendant la première seconde. Est-ce que louper un suicide est quand même considéré comme un échec ? Izuku ne se posa pas vraiment la question, son corps était en charpie, il n'arrivait même pas à savoir où se trouvait ses bras et ses jambes. Et la douleur … Il voulait hurler, demander de l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et son agonie ne faisait que s'éterniser. Combien de temps allait-il encore souffrir ? Il pourrait se passer des heures avant que quelqu'un ne vienne dans cette allée déserte.

Puis il entendit des pas, quelqu'un venait, quelqu'un allait le sauver.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?

L'homme qui se trouvait à côté du garçon, se pencha vers lui, il avait une moustache grise et des cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

-Ça m'a l'air extrêmement douloureux dit moi mon garçon.

'Aidez-moi pitié, je ne veux pas … mourir …'

-Haha ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sauver …

Izuku rouvris soudainement les yeux. La douleur de son corps avait complètement disparu et seul un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahissait. Tout était sombre, était-il mort ?

_Izuku …_

Il se retourna et une forme éthérée et brillante se trouvait devant lui, en quelques instant la lumière pris la forme d'une femme. Ou du moins de prime à bord. Même si cet être avait les traits d'une femme, une aura mystique s'en dégageait. Drapée d'un voile noir, la femme était pâle, ses yeux étaient blancs.

-Qui … Qui êtes-vous ?

_Bonjour Izuku._

C'était définitivement la voix de la femme, mais elle semblait directement lui parler dans la tête.

_Je suis venue pour toi Izuku, je viens t'apporter la paix et le réconfort de la mort._

'La grande faucheuse ? Bizarrement, elle ne fait pas peur, bien au contraire. Et sa voix est tellement douce.'

La Mort s'approcha et de sa main pâle, caressa le visage d'Izuku.

_Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à vivre une vie si difficile. Ça a dû être très difficile de vivre tout seul, sans mère, sans père, sans amis. Abandonné de tous, blessé de tous. _

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait pensée, le touché de la mort n'était pas froid ou douloureux. Il était rassurant, doux et chaud.

-Oui c'était difficile. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

_C'est terminé maintenant, tu peux te reposer, je ne te quitterai pas._

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je suis mort de ma chute ?

La Mort retira sa main de la joue d'Izuku.

_Non, une fin aussi chanceuse ne t'a pas été accordée._

-Aussi chanceuse !? Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que ça ?

La Mort s'arrêta un instant.

_Veux-tu vraiment connaitre la vérité ? Je peux te la montrer, mais il n'y aura pas de retour arrière._

-Oui je veux s'avoir ce qui se passe !

La mort le regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient emplis … de tristesse ?

Avant qu'Izuku ne réagisse, il ne trouvait plus dans l'espace sombre qu'il occupait une fraction de seconde auparavant. La lumière était aveuglante, le sol et les murs étaient blancs. Il était dans un laboratoire.

'Où est-ce que je suis ?'

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un cri inhumain attira son attention, et une vision d'horreur se déroula devant ses yeux.

Izuku était attaché à une table, pieds et mains liés, autour de lui se trouvaient plusieurs hommes en tenu de chirurgien, ils étaient tous équipés de différents outils, un avait une scie, un autres une perceuse, un troisième de l'acide, etc … En ce moment même, un des hommes ouvrait le torse d'Izuku au scalpel pour en retirer différents organes, le foie, les reins, l'estomac … sous les hurlements du pauvre garçon. Après plusieurs secondes l'un des hommes s'exclama.

-49,23 secondes pour reformer l'ablation de plusieurs organes. C'est vraiment impressionnant, Sensei sera ravi des informations que nous avons pu tirer jusque-là.

Malgré sa tenue de chirurgien, cet homme était définitivement celui qu'Izuku avait rencontré dans la ruelle lorsqu'il était aux portes de la mort.

Le Izuku qui n'était pas sur la table réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de ses souvenirs. Un flow continu de souvenirs lui revint alors en mémoire. Pendant des jours, peut être des semaines, il avait été charcuté, coupé, brûlé, torturé, noyé, ses organes avaient tous été retirés puis vendus, etc … dans le seul but de découvrir les limites de ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui maintenant étaient sa malédiction.

Toutes ses informations se gravèrent dans sa tête lui grillaient le cerveau, tous ses souvenirs se rejouaient devant ses yeux. A un certain moment il avait dû s'évanouir puisqu'il se réveilla la tête sur les genoux de la mort.

_Je t'avais prévenu pourtant Izuku, le choc de la mort était une bénédiction pour toi, mais tu as décidé de choisir la vérité._

Izuku remarqua qu'il avait quitté le laboratoire et était de retour dans le domaine de la Mort.

-Est-ce que je suis mort ?

_Pas encore, mais tu me rejoindras bientôt._

Izuku réalisa qu'il avait de nombreux regrets, qu'il n'avait vécu sa vie aussi pleinement qu'il l'aurait voulu. La Mort, comme si elle avait compris son tourment, le serra dans ses bras.

-J'imagine que maintenant ça importe peu.

Il retourna le geste et serra la Mort. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, dans le silence. Mais c'était agréable. La Mort fût la première à rompre le câlin.

_Izuku, tu es prêt maintenant. Embrasse-moi, et nous seront à jamais réuni._

Elle prit le visage d'Izuku dans ses mains et approcha ses lèvres. Izuku dégluti nerveusement mais approcha doucement son visage.

Soudain une lumière éblouissante lui frappa le visage et par reflexe il recula le visage à la surprise de la Mort. La lumière provenait d'un passage vers le monde réel, Izuku pouvait voir l'intérieur du laboratoire qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs. Il voyait le monde à travers les yeux de son véritable corps mais également d'autres sujets d'expériences, vivant les mêmes traumatismes que lui-même avait vécu. Des hommes, des femmes, même des enfants. Une grande colère le submergea, il se leva et s'approcha du passage.

_Non Izuku, ne t'approche pas de la lumière ! Embrasse-moi et partons d'ici, ensemble !_

La Mort le retenait pas le bras, le suppliant de rester, de ne pas l'abandonner. Il la regarda, son regard emplit de détermination et de tristesse.

-Je ne peux pas, ils ont besoin de moi, ils ont besoin d'un héros. Je dois le faire, je dois les sauver. Mais je reviendrais, une fois cette tâche finie, nous serons ensemble, pour toujours.

_Si tu pars, tu ne reviendras pas Izuku._

Izuku regarda la Mort une dernière fois, mais il avait déjà fait son choix. Il rompit le contact avec la Mort et traversa le passage.

-Je reviendrai, je te le promets, attends-moi. Dit-il juste avant de traverser la lumière.

Izuku rouvrit les yeux dans le monde réel, les machines sur lesquelles il était branché se mirent à s'emballer.

-Quoi ? Il est encore en vie ? C'est impossible on lui a retirer son alter, il était mort ! Hurla l'un des docteurs présents.

D'un geste brusque Izuku tenta de se libérer ses mains toujours attachées à la table. Impossible de défaire les liens, il était trop bien attaché.

'Ça ne va pas m'arrêter !'

Il retenta de se libérer, encore et encore et encore et encore. Jusqu'à entendre un craquement dans son poignet, puis un déchirement. Une puissante douleur lui indiqua qu'il s'était arraché la main. Mais il était libre. Il fit de même pour son autre main et ses pieds. Une fois totalement libéré, il tomba au sol comme une poupée désarticulée. A présent de nombreux gardes s'étaient réunis autour de lui et le mettaient en joue. C'est alors que le chef des docteurs, l'homme qui avait recueilli Izuku, arriva et hurla.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez imbéciles ? Feu !

Un barrage de balles s'abattit sur Izuku, le réduisant en charpie. Après plusieurs minutes, les gardes s'arrêtèrent, un épais nuage s'était levé, à tel point qu'ils ne voyaient même plus le cadavre du jeune garçon.

-Il est mort ? Demanda l'un des gardes.

Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Après quelques instant, le nuage devint moins épais et il vit avec horreur une montagne de cadavre, avec au milieu le garçon. Il lui manquait un bras, la moitié du visage et une bonne partie de la chair de son corps.

-A ton tour.

Le garde n'eu même pas le temps de réagir qu'Izuku se jeta sur lui, un couteau en main qu'il avait récupéré sur sa première victime. La lame se logea sous le pectoral gauche et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Dans un dernier effort, le garde leva son arme au visage d'Izuku et tira.

Click Click

Le chargeur était vide. L'homme regarda terrorisé, Izuku relever une dernière fois la lame pour l'enfoncer dans son crâne.

'Maintenant le plat de résistance.' Pensa Izuku en se tournant vers le docteur.

A sa plus grande surprise, le docteur n'était pas terrorisé, mais excité.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est encore mieux qu'avant, ta régération est encore plus rapide alors que l'on t'a retiré l'alter. Peut-être que le choc de la mort à enclencher une réaction en chaine ? Ou alors c'est un alter dormant, ou …

Il ne prêta même plus attention au garçon dégoulinant de sang à tout juste 5 mètres de lui. Izuku n'avait que faire se savoir par quelle raison scientifique il était revenu parmi les vivants. Il était revenu pour sauver les autres sujets d'expérience et brûler ce labo jusqu'aux cendres. Il tira une balle dans le genou du docteur qui s'effondra de douleur.

-Ça m'a l'air extrêmement douloureux dit-moi mon garçon. Dit Izuku d'un regard sombre en s'approchant du docteur. Dites-moi Doc, j'ai une question d'ordre médicale. Izuku enfonça le canon de son pistolet dans la bouche du docteur. Qu'est ce qui se passe si j'appuie sur la gâchette ? Est-ce que vous aller repousser une nouvelle tête ou est ce que vous allez retapisser le mur ?

Le docteur hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Izuku appuya sur la gâchette.

BANG !

-Et la réponse est … la tapisserie.

Le laboratoire, avant animé par des cris de douleurs était maintenant silencieux.

'Il me reste encore une chose à faire avant de retrouver la Mort.'

Il se dirigea vers les cellules dans lesquelles étaient entassés tous les sujets. Il passa le badge d'identification du Docteur. Une diode verte s'alluma et la porte s'ouvrit, mais personne ne s'en échappa.

'Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent, pourquoi ils sont tremblant comme ça ? Ils devraient être content de sortir de cet enfer.'

Izuku pointa son pistolet vers le sujet le plus proche.

-Cassez-vous d'ici.

Ce dernier d'abord hésitant sorti doucement de sa cellule, puis s'en alla en courant avant d'être imité par les autres. Izuku à présent seul, regarda le badge du Doc, Dr Killebrew. Il souffla du nez et balança le badge.

-Maintenant il est temps de partir dans un dernier feu d'artifice ! Ma belle Mort m'attend ! S'exclama-t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

20 minutes plus tard, Izuku avait baigné tout le laboratoire de produits inflammables et d'explosifs. Il alluma une cigarette et tira dessus. Avant de recracher toute la fumée en toussant.

'C'est vrai que j'ai que 14 ans… Bon tant pis pour la fin badass' Pensa-t-il avant de jeter sa cigarette au loin, enflammant tout le labo.

-C'est bon mon Amour. J'ai fini ici, tu peux venir me chercher !

Izuku ferma les yeux et imagina la Mort le prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur de son étreinte, cette chaleur si douce. Cette chaleur qui … commençait vraiment à devenir insupportable … Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil pour se rendre compte qu'il était en train de brûler en même temps que le laboratoire.

-La Mort ? C'est quand tu veux pour me chercher ! Viens me faire un bisou, je suis prêt cette fois !

Mais la mort ne vint pas. Et le laboratoire s'écroula sur un Izuku en flamme.

Une heure plus tard.

Le laboratoire était en ruine, et des cendres jaillit Izuku. Ses vêtements avaient brûlé, mais grâce à son alter auto-régénérateur, il était indemne à l'exception d'une chose, sa peau était recouverte de cicatrice de brûlure. Pourquoi son alter ne l'avait pas totalement guéri ? Était-il déjà comme ça avant ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que les autres sujets semblaient avoir peur de lui ? Ou était-ce une malédiction pour avoir refusé ce baisé à la Mort ?

Izuku n'avait pas de réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était en vie, et seul.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Izuku empoigna de la cendre qu'il lança au ciel. Mort ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'ai dit que je reviendrai ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Izuku empoigna une barre de fer et s'empala avec. Sans résultat, il était toujours en vie, et la douleur était bien là pour le lui rappeler.

-Pourquoi …

Des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue entrainant au passage la cendre qui recouvrait son visage.

-Haha … Hahaha … HahahaHAHAHAHAHA ! Putain de merde ! C'est la meilleure des blagues, moi qui suis intuable veut mourir pour rejoindre la Mort ! Hahaha ! C'est une blague, une putain de blague. C'est forcément une blague.

_'Attends, moi aussi j'ai une blague, alors c'est Toto, son papa il lui demande d'aller acheter des saucisses et de la bière …'_

-Tiens t'es nouveau toi.

Izuku resta silencieux un moment.

-Alors c'est donc ça … mon alter, je comprends mieux … Bon tu la racontes la fin de ta blague ?

Retour au présent.

-Et ensuite, je me suis battu contre genre … 50 robots-ninjas qui chevauchaient des dinosaures du futur, alors que je n'étais armé que d'une rappe à fromage et d'un chewing-gum à la menthe. Et … Oh pardon c'est mon arrêt. Bon si tu veux entendre toute l'histoire, remonte tout en haut du chapitre. Dit-il à la vieille dame qui était toujours terrorisé par cet homme.

Izuku descendit du bus et se frotta les mains.

'Allez ! Fini les drames à deux sous ! C'est l'heure de botté des culs !'

* * *

Ouf fini ! Je suis assez content de ce chapitre (globalement écrit en une journée !), beaucoup plus long et sombre que le 1er chapitre. Désolé si vous étiez venu que pour les blagues pipi caca, pas de soucis elles reviennent ! Mais au final l'histoire de Deadpool est également assez tragique, tragique qui est renforcé par le comique, et vis versa.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, on se dit à la prochaine ! Ciao

Dekupool : Pourquoi on est pas resté sur mon idée de dessinateur radioactif ?


End file.
